


Oh My Guardians!

by heypsyche



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Guardians - Freeform, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heypsyche/pseuds/heypsyche
Summary: Sana's been skimming through the records of single individuals since morning. She's been looking for her next targets to match on her next matchmaking session. Hands on her chin and slouching against the table, a familiar name caught her eye. With a smirk on her face, an idea bulb lit in her head. She knew she needed to send a letter to her guardian friends instantly and convince them on her plan.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Guardians and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> gods and goddesses mentioned are referenced and retrieved from https://www.theoi.com/

Olympus is where gods, goddesses, and guardians reside. A land that is connected to Earth by a mountain leading up to the heavens. Like Earth, Olympus is similar to it but of course, majestic; with golden skyscrapers, statues of gods, houses, entertainment buildings, food parlors, parks, and other facilities made of stone and marble for its ethereal residents. It also has regions that are labelled depending on which state, city and its coordinate the residents live. 

Sana and her friends are in the East Asia region of Olympus, working from different states and cities. She asked them to meet her up at their favorite food parlor in Beijing City, China State. Beijing City is the center of the East Asia region, the main headquarters is also located there so it's common for guardians to interact there with each other after reporting.

  
  


"Have you ordered?" she turned around to where she heard the voice. It was Momo.

"I just got here and I'm waiting for you." she replied and looked behind Momo. "Where's Jeong?" she asked.

And as if on cue, Jeongyeon came. "I'm here!"

Sana just smiled and assisted her two friends to sit and ordered for their food. Returning to their table, her friends eyed on her.

"What's up?" Momo asked.

"How are you both, my dearest and most beautiful Phanes guardians?" Sana said grinning.

"Oh my  _ Zeus _ , she needs something." Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

Sana bowed her head and did an aegyo.

"For  _ Aphrodite's  _ sake, Sana. What'd you need?" Momo is so done with her friend.

"Hehe, well, you see I'll have a matchmaking session again next week. I still don't have targets..." Sana explained but paused since their meal had arrived.

"... so I was saying, I don't have targets… until now." she grew a smirk on her lips that frightened her friends.

"Oh no, I know where this is going..." Jeongyeon said as she shook her head then took a bite of her burger.

"But your kiddos are single." Sana frowned.

"Yes, but they're friends." Momo added.

"Friends to lovers romance is a good addition to my match list."

"No." Jeongyeon raised a brow on Sana. Then, Sana shifted her eyes on Momo, "also no."

Frustrated to her friends' response, she just continued eating her burger. Thinking for a better plan, another idea bulb lit. She stared back at her friends while squinting her eyes. Jeongyeon and Momo knew that there's something going on Sana's head again but scared to know.

"We're against."

"I haven't said it yet."

"We know it's no good."

"I'll say it anyway. How about Jihyo and Nayeon's kiddos? Yes, right? I haven't looked up on their profile, though. But if they're single, will you consider now?" Sana explained.

"Depends." Jeongyeon said.

"I'll think about it, talk to them first." Momo said as she sips her iced tea.

"Great! So, when are they reporting?" Sana asked.

"Don't know, give them a message." Jeongyeon shrugged.

"Useless, guardian." Sana rolled her eyes, Jeongyeon just her be and continued with her meal. The three had a catch up talk, after deciding to part ways.

~

Sana sent a message to her two other friends, asking them to meet her. The five of them met at guardian academy and graduated all together. The four, Momo, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Nayeon, were assigned under Phanes.  _ Phanes  _ is the primordial god of creation, guardians under him are in-charge of guiding human lives. The higher ups give these guardians a human, or _ "kid"  _ as they call them, that they will guide until this human dies. Sana, on the other hand, was assigned under Eros.  _ Eros  _ is the god of love and sex, guardians under him are in-charge of matching humans for affection. Unlike Phanes guardians, Eros guardians are on the non-committed side since they don't have a particular human to look after. She didn't mind being away from her friends, in fact it's fun for her extroverted personality. Interacting with other guardians while learning and exposing herself to human similarities and differences helped her in her matchmaking. There are more other guardians of which their tasks correspond to the strength of the god or goddess they're under.

She's at their headquarters right now, examining her targets. Thinking about these matches she's chosen excites her. First, she can finally work with her friends, and second, matching two pairs at the same time adds to the challenge.

**Name:** _ Son Chae Young _

**Birthday:** _1999 04 23_

 **Age:** _24_

 **Assigned to Phanes guardian:** _#961109 Momo_

**Name:** _Kim Da Hyun_

 **Birthday:** _1998 05 28_

 **Age:** _25_

**Assigned to Phanes guardian:** _ #961101 Jeongyeon _

**Name:** _Myoui Mina_

 **Birthday:** _1997 24 03_

 **Age:** _26_

**Assigned to Phanes guardian:** _ #970201 Jihyo _

**Name:** _ Chou Tzuyu _

**Birthday:** _1999 06 14_

 **Age:** _24_

 **Assigned to Phanes guardian:** _#950922 Nayeon_

Reading their profile and basic information is enough for Sana, she has her friends anyway, all she needs to do now is to think on how to convince her friends in this.


	2. Permission

Fresh from reporting to the headquarters, Jihyo and Nayeon went to meet up with Sana. They received a letter from her, rating it as code blue, that they need to see her ASAP.

"Should we worry about this?" Jihyo asked Nayeon as they walked to the meeting place.

"I don't know, but it's rare for her to mail us in code blue."

"I wonder if she called Jeong and Mo, also."

"We'll see."

As soon as they got inside the food parlor, they saw their orange-haired friend together with two other, blue-haired and purple-haired friends.

"You all are completing the rainbow?" Nayeon asked as they got to their table.

"Sounds like it. Nice blonde highlight strikes by the way." Jeongyeon commented, her purple-haired friend. Then turned to Jihyo, "pink now, huh?"

"Yeah, got bored with the brunette." Jihyo responded to Jeongyeon.

"Missed you, guys!!" Momo stood up then hugged the two. "I'm really sick of Jeong's face, y'know?" she added.

They laughed on Momo's statement while Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes. They took their seats and as a hospitable host, Sana took the orders for them.

"Any clue why Sana asked to meet us?" Jihyo asked Momo and Jeongyeon.

"Yep. Actually we met her last time, she asked for something really absurd and we haven't decided yet." Momo explained.

"So, what's that supposed to do with us?" as Nayeon asked, Sana came back from ordering.

She then interrupted by answering Nayeon's question, "well, JeongMo's decision will be up to you two."

Nayeon and Jihyo were confused about what their friend is saying, they just got there and now they're a factor for a decision.

"Uhm, context please?"

Sana explained to them her matchmaking session plan which involves their humans.

"What the heavens, Sana?" Jihyo exclaimed. 

"Told you, it's absurd." Momo commented.

"No, it's not. It will happen eventually, y'know?" Sana protested.

"Yeah, but with a  **different** _ Eros  _ guardian and  **not** with the humans around this circle." Nayeon added.

"They're not friends anyway." Sana said, "expect for JeongMo's. But you know what I mean?" she added.

"Yes we get it but you know, they're like miles away, right?" Jihyo.

"Yes. And so?"

"What do you mean, 'and so?'. Explain to us how you will do it?"

"For starters, JeongMo's kiddos are in Seoul City, South Korea State. Am I right?" Sana turned to Jeongyeon and Momo for an answer which the two nodded. "We just need to get your kiddos in Seoul City, that's it." she added as she returned facing Nayeon and Jihyo.

"Okay, so how?" Nayeon wasn't satisfied with her friend's answer.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe ask help from  _ Ponos  _ guardians to give them work in Seoul or something?" Sana said, unsure.

"See? You don't even have a concrete plan. What would happen to our humans if this didn't work?" Jihyo asked in concern.

"Ehh?? You guys are there, you can guide them."

Nayeon and Jihyo just face palmed while Jeongyeon and Momo are laughing, enjoying what they're seeing.

"That was us, two days ago." Jeongyeon said, "why don't we eat first and make a wish for Sana's wisdom to Athena." she added.

~

"How about  _ 'long distance relationship' _ ?" Momo suggested. 

They are now helping Sana have a plan. As illogical as it could be, the four finally gave Sana their permission to present her final plan and prove her skill to them, to fully agree. Sana got their permissions by defending and telling that: (1) they can finally work together; (2) she will make the process as natural as possible, without much help of other guardians outside their circle [unless needed]; (3) no force matching will be done if she sees that one of the pair is reluctant; (4) she ensures their human's growth as an individual will develop, even if the matchmaking fails; and lastly (5) "this is going to be fun~~ guys! Let's trust the process" she said cheerfully.

"Nah, tried that before, only lasted 3 months." Sana rejected. "I told you, let's just make them go to Seoul and figure everything out during the process."

"Why in Seoul though? Can they just meet halfway? Like here in Beijing?" Nayeon said.

"Not happening. Dubu and Chaeng are based in Seoul." Jeongyeon opposes.

"Well, so are Mina and Tzuyu [in their respective states]." Jihyo fought back.

"Shhhhhh quiet." Sana shushed them and closed her eyes. "Please, enlighten me with your kids' work."

"I thought you looked them up already?"

"Yeah like their name, age, birthday, and love status."

Unbelievable, is what the four  _ Phanes  _ guardians can describe their stubborn friend. They continued with their planning by introducing their humans to Sana.

Son Chaeyoung, Momo's human, is working for an entertainment company as a stylist. Graduated with a communication degree, she didn't go through it as a career but pursued her passion in fashion. As a side hustle, she's also a freelance digital artist, accepting commissions from clients that referred her from her day job. 

Living next to her is Kim Dahyun, Jeongyeon's human, is a young journalist working for a broadcasting company. She was under the same college as Chaeyoung, but majored in journalism, thus her 9 to 5 career. Her line of work focuses on articles under "featured story", striving to excel on her chosen path. 

Flying to Kobe City, Japan State, is Jihyo's human, Myoui Mina. She's a home-based, on-call web developer who's just constantly relying on companies calling for her help. Finishing a degree in computer science, Mina avoids commitment hence her unstable job. During off-calls, she compensates herself by tutoring English online.

Finally, Choi Tzuyu, Nayeon's human, is from Tainan City, Taiwan State. Tzuyu majored in business, in hopes of expanding their bubble tea shop to other parts of the globe. Considering her desires, she studies English, Japanese, and Korean for a head start edge in the competitive industry she dove in.

~

"Damn Nayeon, your kid here is a walking language, huh?" Jeongyeon commented.

"Yeah, but gosh, she's a workaholic. My eyes hurt everytime I watch over her." Nayeon complained while pulling her hair.

"My lazy ass human can't relate. She just stays in her apartment, I won't be surprised if she dies due to rotting." Jihyo commented. "Mina will definitely be the hardest to ship in Seoul." she added as she rubs her chin.

"She's home-based, though. Working online? If an opportunity is given to her, for sure she'll get it." Sana said.

"Were you listening? She doesn't want to commit, she hates contracts, especially if her  _ 'at least I own my time'  _ thinking will be affected." Jihyo explained.

"Then let Dahyun and Chaeyoung fly to Kobe?" Nayeon suggested. "I know Tzuyu won't mind moving to either Seoul or Kobe. It's a win for her, she can start expanding their business there." she said confidently.

"Jeong? Mo?" Sana looked at the two, asking for a response to Nayeon's suggestion.

"NO." both said in unison, disagreeing to the idea.

The three other guardians just rolled their eyes on them.

"Let's talk about it again by the end of the week. I'll think of a plan, for real this time." Sana said. All four agreed and said their goodbyes to each other before flying back to their corresponding cities.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponos - god of hard labor and toil


	3. Convinced

Mug of tea on her side, MiDaChaeTzu's profile neatly flattened in front of her, clicks of her pen as she fidgets, eyes staring blankly to nothing, mind flying somewhere. She really didn't think through in deciding about this match up, she regrets not listening to Nayeon and Jihyo's concern about the distance between the kids. Moving Dahyun and Chaeyoung to Kobe is not a wise choice because of the girls' lack of knowledge in speaking Japanese. And if she did choose that, it would be unreasonable and sudden for the girls, which contradicts her promise that it would be a natural process. She stared at Mina's profile, this girl is the problem. What will make this girl accept an opportunity in Seoul? It was a relief to know that Tzuyu is down for anything that will benefit her growth and their business, but Mina? 

"This girlie is really giving me a hard time." Sana said as she taps on Mina's profile. "Web developer, english tutor, anti-commitment. AAAAAHHHHHH." Sana pulled her hair then rested her head on the table. "C'mon Sana, think." She's now bouncing her legs repeatedly. "AHA!!!!" her idea bulb glowed once again, "this will do for sure. Oh  _ Elpis _ , goddess of hope, may this plan be a success."

~

"Mo, is Chaeng okay?" Jeongyeon asked. They're in Beijing City again, earlybirds for today's meeting.

"Yes, why?"

"Haven't seen her in a while. Y'know I was used to seeing her coming home with Dub."

"Oh right, Chaeng's been sleeping over at her workmate's apartment."

"Workmate??" Jeongyeon narrowed her eye on Momo.

"Yes, workmate. Her schedule's been hectic these days, the idol group she's styling will be having a comeback."

"Aw, I hope she's good  **but** that better be a workmate  **only** , the one she's staying with. It will complicate Sana's matchmaking sesh if it's not."

"Of course I know that and I'm sure Sana submitted her matches already."

"But we haven't agreed yet." Jeongyeon said, worried. 

The rule of thumb amongst  _ Eros _ and other non-committed guardians is to ask permission and convince an agreement first, to the corresponding  _ Phanes _ guardian of the human they wish to include on their tasks. Even though she knew that Sana knew that they would eventually agree to her, Sana's an obedient guardian and will prove her worth as their kids' matchmaker.

"Don't worry much, no one asked for Chaeng's name yet, even if there will be one, of course I'll decline." Momo assured her. "You care now, huh?" she added with a smirk.

"Well, I'm also kinda intrigued with our kiddos' dynamics. And yes, I miss all of us hanging out while working." 

"Ehhhh, tsundere Jeongyeon." Momo instantly hugged her and rubbed her cheek on her friend's cheek.

"What's the commotion?" Nayeon and Jihyo arrived.

"Jeongyeon is being a softie again, she said she missed us." Momo shared.

"Aw, group hug." NaHyo initiated and squished their tsundere friend onto their arms. As they were hugging, Sana arrived and joined them.

"Okay soft Jeongyeon hour is over, why are you late Sanake?" Jeongyeon said while pushing her friends away from her.

"You're just early. Let's order?"

Jeongyeon presented herself to order for them, when settled they chit chat first, checking each other up. Ate their meals as soon as it arrived, then continued with their talk. Jihyo said that Mina declined another job offer but is not that surprised. Nayeon, on the other hand, didn't say much for Tzuyu's been doing well, nothing new really. Dahyun's also been hustling hard these days according to Jeongyeon, her human was assigned with another featuring story on the countryside so they'll be away from Seoul for a week. Momo also told them what made Jeongyeon worried a while ago, which Sana was really cool with, confidently told her friends, "meh, no one dares to get into my matches, you know?" With all their stories shared, all eyes are now on Sana.

"Enough of that. Now, spill your worth, matchmaker." Nayeon said as if challenging the woman.

"Easy, dear. Just a warning, get ready to get your wings snatched." Sana smirked. The four just raised a brow but then smiled, shaking their heads.

"DubChaeng will stay in Seoul, that's for sure. Reason? Language barrier." Sana started explaining, "Tzuyu, is a sweetheart, thank you for your kid's cooperation, Nay." she looked at Nayeon and winked, which made the girl chuckle. "I'm planning to give Tzuyu either a master's degree scholarship or a business opportunity in Seoul. I'm leaning towards the former though, I think it's wiser to give her good connections from the university first before risking immediately in franchising their business there." Nayeon narrowed her eyes and was ready to ask a question but Sana interrupted, "questions will be entertained after." Everyone nodded so she continued, "Mina, is a pain in the wings." Jihyo just laughed at her friend's comment, she agrees anyway. "How to get this girl out of her house? Web development convention. I heard about an International web development convention in the North America region, why don't we make one here in East Asia? A month long convention, with no commitments attached, if she gets bored she can go home. If she enjoys it, we'll give her a job offer." She finished, "let's proceed to the questions."

Momo raised her hand, Sana nodded, "that's it for DubChaeng?" Momo asked, feeling disappointed. 

"About their career opportunities?" Sana asked, trying to dissect Momo's question.

"No, about the  _ 'meeting their match' _ thing." Momo clarified.

"Oh, I already have scenarios in mind on how they will all meet but that's for later in case you have suggestions." Sana answered which satisfied Momo.

"About the scholarship," it's Nayeon now, "how? I mean, getting a master's degree is not on Tzuyu's plans. It will look forced, don't you think? All of a sudden, she got a master's scholarship?"

"Thought about that but goddess  _ Elpis _ is really helping us, we can spill about the scholarship through her Korean teacher. You know,  _ 'hey seoul blah university will have an admission blah blah, why not try blah blah' _ something like that." Sana justified.

"Okay fair, I'm convinced. Tzuyu and I are in." Nayeon said.

"Wow, deciding for her human. Confident move, Nay." Jihyo commented, "on top of that, a convention?" Jihyo then asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's not creative enough, can't really think of something else. Also, the approach will be similar to Tzu's, one of Mina's clients will mention it to her, then we'll say another wish to  _ Elpis _ again, this time for a positive outcome of Mina's decision." Sana said, clearing her plan.

"So we're depending everything on  _ Elpis _ now?" Jihyo joked.

"And to other gods and goddesses since we need their guardians also." Sana clarified.

"Who else?" Jeongyeon interrupted.

" _ Athena's _ guardians? For the convention, it's knowledge after all. It's not like Mina will be the only one who will benefit from it, right? Also,  _ Caerus's _ guardians, for the opportunity tickets." Sana also prepared for this, about seeking help from other guardians, though she's limiting their involvement to avoid complications.

"We'll do it. I'm in and I hope Mina is, too." Jihyo finally agreed. Sana turned to her two other friends, waiting for their response.

"Sounds like a plan, do I have any other choice though? Am I allowed to say  _ 'no' _ ?" Jeongyeon teased, as if questioning and doubting the plan.

"There's no letters N and O~"

"Jiwobeorillae oneulburo~"

"Bokjapage gominhal pillyo~"

"Eopseo jeongdabeun yes yes yo!~"

They just laugh off their antics. With this, the five are back together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elpis - goddess of hope  
> Athena - goddess of wisdom  
> Caerus - god of opportunity


	4. Touchdown

After preparing for months, Sana is now set on her session. OPLAN: Best couples of the decade. In those months things happened: (1) her requests to Sooyoung, her  _ Athena _ guardian friend and Miyeon, her other guardian friend under  _ Caerus _ took at least  **two** months to process; (2) the convention needed at least  **half a year** of preparation; (3) Tzuyu had to wait for  **a month** for the admission result and was close to abandoning the scholarship idea; (4) Mina decided for  **eight weeks** , then when she finally accepted, she regretted it after finding out that she needs to process her documents and learn basic Korean; (5) lacking a good journalist around the city, Dahyun's company  **nearly** send her to its sister company in Busan but thankfully ditched the idea; (6) Chaeyoung  **entered** fashion school, still working as a stylist she balances work and study; and finally, (7) the guardians had their  **annual evaluation presentation** . The four  _ Phanes _ guardians maintained their annual rating however, Sana tallied her lowest ever since. She didn't mind because she knew that the progress of her current matchmaking is nowhere 10%. With that, it made her more determined to bounce back this year, especially now that Mina and Tzuyu will be arriving in Seoul.

  
  


Today's the 12th of February, the convention will start on the 22nd, giving Mina ten free days to feel the city. Also, arriving is Tzuyu, who will start her classes in March. Together with them, are their guardians, Jihyo and Nayeon. As soon as their humans touched down Seoul, they teleported to Sana's crib. They've decided to watch all the four ladies altogether by day and return with them by night.

"Woah there! I was expecting you both to at least use the door, you know?" Sana shocked, placing her hand on her chest, as soon as Jihyo and Nayeon appeared right in front of her.

"You rarely teleport, excited much?" Jeongyeon teased.

"More like, frightened much. Why do we have to fly Mina ten days prior again?" Jihyo's agitated.

"To get her senses activated in a foreign soul." Sana answered. She asked her girls to settle down and watch the humans. Sana has this 64-inch like TV but it is actual glass covering a hollow rectangle wall and on-screen is the view of South Korea with humans interacting in real-time.

"Just realized that non-committed guardians are unfair. How come that their monitoring screens can cover a whole state, while committed guardians are only limited to a city." Momo whined as she shared her observation.

"I know right, city-hoping is so tiresome, we even need to watch in a designated monitoring place." Nayeon added.

"Wish I could relate but thanks to Mina, I can watch over her in my crib." Jihyo flexed.

"Speaking of cribs, where will you be staying during the night?" Sana asked Jihyo and Nayeon.

"Somewhere near the kids, as usual. Not really sure where, but they just gave us temporary cribs since the kids are 'just visiting'."

"Yeah, an indirect saying that our stay won't be long."

Sana's state-range monitor is very convenient in watching over the four ladies, they zoomed into Seoul to see their kids' current activity clearly. Mina has arrived in her dorm that was provided by the event, Tzuyu is now roaming around her new neighborhood, Chaeyoung is in class, while Dahyun's busy wandering around a community to find something interesting for her next featured story.

"Damn, how can you all watch a routine, everyday, for more than two decades? Are you not bored?" Sana asked lazily while munching fries and reading the current Olympus news scroll.

"There were interesting days, or phases."

"Childhood's the best."

"Teenage years were cringy."

"University life was an experience."

The four guardians answered Sana simultaneously.

"Lucky you, I only see them falling in and out of love." Sana said.

"Really?"

"Well, also their sex life. It was ...interesting… at first, but now my priority is to make my matches a strong powerful couple that will last long."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Jeongyeon shouted all of a sudden, that woke them up from their little intervention.

"OH MY  _ POSEIDON _ ,  _ PHANES _ GUARDIAN #961101 JEONGYEON!! What was that for??" Nayeon shouted back.

"YOU ALL SEEING THAT??? LOOK AT THE MONITOR, USELESS GUARDIANS!!!" Jeongyeon pointed on the glass.

The guardians watched the screen, curious to what Jeongyeon was nagging about, then was stunned by what they're seeing.

~

Tzuyu is strolling around the neighborhood to familiarize herself. It really feels surreal for her to be accepted, oh not just accepted but to pass a scholarship grant in one of Seoul's top universities. Studying for a master's degree was not in her plans but she knew opportunities like this are as rare as having a sapphire ring. Her parents supported her decision and were also happy on her scholarship, with the trust she received, she assured them that she'll do her best and bring their bubble tea place here in Seoul. 

"Hello!" a random girl in a formal get up greeted her. The girl is wearing a white blouse tucked in her salmon pink slacks with matching white slip on shoes, hair down revealing its shiny black color complimenting her pale complexion. A company ID hanging around her neck, small nude leather bag clinged on her back, and a recorder wrapped around her hands.  _ 'Pretty.' _ as what Tzuyu thought at the back of her head.

"Hello." Tzuyu bowed back and smiled at her.

"I'm Kim Dahyun from ABC broadcasting company." Dahyun said while showing her ID, "I hope you don't mind me asking…" she said to Tzuyu and waited for her response.

Shaking her head as a sign she doesn't, "oh no, go ahead." Tzuyu replied.

"Great, thank you. I just want to ask, are you a tourist?" Dahyun proceeded.

"Not exactly. I'm actually a newbie here in Seoul, I'll be attending my master's next month." Tzuyu replied and as a response, she saw Dahyun's eye sparkled in awe.

~

Back up in the heavens, the guardians are celebrating hysterically.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, my Dubu is now a woman." Jeongyeon said while fake crying.

"Girlie, they just met. What the Olympus, are you talking about?" Momo rolled her eyes.

"We don't even know if Dahyun and Tzuyu are the ones Sana matched." Jihyo then looked at Sana for an explanation. The three other guardians did the same.

Sana just shrugged and playfully placed a smirk on her lips. Like what Jihyo said, they don't know who is for who since Sana did not mention anything. She just wanted her friends' permission and approval and that's it, in her defense though, they didn't ask so she didn't bother telling.

"Who's whose then?" Jihyo asked.

"Seven months too late, my darlings." Sana winked.

"That's unfair! We need to know, they're our humans." Nayeon whined.

"Don't you like the thrill? This is going to be exciting!" Sana teased, "also, don't you trust my abilities?" then frowned, "I studied about them, y'know? During the prep period. I was planning to include you during the decision making but you all were too busy looking after them, besides this is my job so yeah."

"But you said, we'll plan it along the process and ask for our suggestions?" Momo insisted.

"Well to be honest, Dahyun and Tzuyu meeting this way isn't in my plans. My plan is to meet them through Chaeyoung." Sana explained.

"Oh wow, so the  _ Moirae _ goddesses went in for us." Jeongyeon chuckled, "so it's gonna be Dub and Tzu, then?" she added.

"Don't know. Won't tell." Sana grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moirae - three goddesses of fate
> 
> We're almost a hundred hits! I'm so happy with this achievement, thank you guardians ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos ( ͡❛ ₃ ͡❛)


	5. Meeting

"Unnie!!!!! I missed you!!" Chaeyoung hugged Dahyun as soon as she saw her friend waiting at the bus stop.

"Chaeyoungieeeee!!! I missed you, too." Dahyun hugged her back, "how have you been? Why are you not coming home again?" Dahyun complained, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Unnie. Work and school are demanding so much of me, I forgot that I have an apartment."

"That better be worth it." Dahyun commanded, "have you eaten? Dinner with me, if you may?" she asked while wiggling her brows and presenting her hand like those Disney prince charmings.

"Yikes, unnie. Stop flirting." Chaeyoung grimaced but then accepted her friend's hand, "yes I may." she said with a soft voice. They both laughed it out and started walking.

There's a resto near their bus stop, whenever they run into each other every end of work day, they make sure to eat together. They ordered and sat on the right side corner of the place, it's their usual spot since they tend to be noisy when catching up.

"How are your classes?" Dahyun asked.

"We just ended our semester but will start again this coming month. I have a 2-week vacation but as you know, I have work."

"So hectic, Ms. Chaeng. How 'bout your work then?"

"I'm planning to leave, actually. I need more experience in designing, I'm currently working on my portfolio and will try applying for apprenticeship to every Seoul designer I know." Chaeyoung chuckled as shares her plans with her friend. 

Dahyun really admires Chaeyoung's passion in designing, back then, Chaeyoung was part of the university's performing arts organization. She worked behind the scenes as the org's costume designer. After graduating and getting a job as a junior stylist, she started to venture more into fashion design. It was a bold move, and Dahyun knew she could never do that. She will always be a fan of her friend's bravery and fearless attitude, of which she's trying to adapt in her life.

"How about you, unnie?" Chaeyoung returned the question to Dahyun. Their food has also arrived and started eating.

"Surviving."

"Oh wow, we're being sentimental now?" Chaeyoung teased.

"I have two projects under my sleeve y'know?" Dahyun said with pride.

"That's not worth bragging, unnie. How are you holding up, then?"

"I'll be covering a convention this coming week, have you heard of it?" Dahyun asked, Chaeyoung just shook her head, "East Asian web development convention thingy. It's a month long so Hansol and I will divide the weeks." Chaeyoung nodded repeatedly, quite amused. "I'm also working on my article about foreign students studying here in Seoul."

Dahyun is Chaeyoung's role model, she really can't imagine going through university without her unnie's presence. Dahyun's always been supportive to her, especially at times that Dahyun would attend her org's events. As bonding, she and Dahyun would just sit next to each other and do what they love most; hers is designing while Dahyun's is writing. Her unnie's hard work and desire for excellence also inspired her. In these competitive careers they've chosen, Chaeyoung seeks her driving force in Dahyun's work ethic.

"Foreign students?" Chaeyoung asked, lost in her friend's story.

"Yeah, I met this chic last week when I was strolling somewhere, searching for a good story." Dahyun began, "I invited her for lunch and talked. She's from Taiwan, minding her business, then her Korean teacher mentioned about this scholarship admission test in Seoul Nat'l U so she tried and now she's here."

"What's her major?"

"Business, she's on her master's actually."

"Woah." Chaeyoung said, forming an o-shaped mouth.

"Amazing, right? She's very pretty too and tall, like tall tall. I stand below her ear, insoles on."

"Insoles on??? That tall??" Chaeyoung commented, imagining the girl’s height in comparison to hers.

"Same reacts. Anyway, she was the reason why I came up with this  _ 'foreign students' _ idea so I'll meet her up again when she starts her classes." Dahyun explained, "want to meet her too?" wiggling her brows on Chaeyoung while smirking.

~

"Oh yeah, my kiddo here doing Sana's work." Jeongyeon said, bragging Dahyun's actions to the other guardians. They're watching DubChaeng's interaction while Mina and Tzuyu are peacefully having their alone time at their homes.

"Dahyun really be carrying the whole Olympus now. She'll work well under  _ Moirae _ ." Nayeon commented.

"She's clean and smooth, gosh what a perfect slide of fate." Momo also commented.

Jihyo looked at Sana, who's just chilling in her seat, "ya! Will that interaction ruin your process?" she said in concern.

"Hmm, I don't know." Sana said honestly, that made her four guardian friends sigh, "hear me out, remember when I said I have plans for DubChaeng?" she asked her friends that responded with a nod, "initially, those two will be responsible for the  _ 'meeting'  _ stage. Dahyun will run into Mina in the convention, while Chaeyoung will bump into Tzuyu in a food chain."

The four cringed thinking about the latter scene.

"Eeek. What the fudge is that last interaction? Are you writing a contemporary romcom story?" Nayeon said right away, displaying her eekie face reaction.

Sana rolled her eyes, "that's effective! I've matched hundreds by bumping them to each other."

"Engkk." Jeongyeon said, forming a cross with her two index fingers.

"I like MiHyun's, scratch ChaeYu's. Let Dahyun do her thing with the two's interaction." Jihyo suggested.

"Dahyun should replace all of us here, she's a better guardian." Momo chuckled at her opinion.

" **Anyway** , with all this unexpected change of events, we'll still stick on with MiHyun's interaction, which got me thinking…" Sana blunted, attempting to change the topic, "... the convention's coming. How's Mina coping, Ji?"

~

It's been a week since Mina came to Seoul. This will be her second time taking an opportunity, first one is her college scholarship. She’s still thinking if this is a right choice, but realizing the hassle she’s been through just to apply for this convention, brushes off her doubts. She’s been following this  _ “Seoul Travel Guide & Itinerary” _ article she saw, and spent her spare days as a tourist. Today, she went to N Seoul Tower in Yongsan, according to the article, the tower’s iconic to its  _ “breathtaking” _ view of the city. The writer really did stay true to their words because it really took her breath away, literally. She almost vomited in fear on how high the tower got, but calmed her senses as soon as she saw the view in front of her. 

Seoul is quite similar to Kobe, her hometown, especially with all the buildings and tourists travelling, but the difference is that Kobe is her comfort. When she took her scholarship for college, she had to move to Tokyo and leave her safe life. Living in Tokyo was exhausting for her so as soon as she graduated, she moved back to Kobe. Since then, she avoided offers that required her to move or fixed work time schedule. 

"Shimo shimo, hai nee-chan?" her sister, Sakura, greeted.

"Sup?" Mina called her sister because she's feeling a bit homesick.

"Still pretty, you? How's the air there?" 

"Still prettier than you. Same but not same, you know what I mean? It's much more crowded here so maybe that's it."

They talked for about an hour until Sakura ended it, her sister needed to get ready for work the next day. It may be short, but the call made her loosen up a bit.  _ 'Alright, let's get this trip worthwhile.' _ she said, hyping herself up.


	6. Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update bc DUBCHAENG MELODY PROJECT Y'ALL!!!!!! ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Also, we reached 200+ hits & 2-digit kudos uwu my kokoro (╥﹏╥) thank you so much!! ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡

Today's the first day of the convention, it is being held in a center in Gangnam. Standing in front of the venue now is Mina, a banner welcoming her saying  _ 'Welcome to the 1st East Asian Web Development Convention' _ . There is a decent amount of people entering already, some with cameras, she assumes it's the press. She looks at the schedule and sighs, day 1 is still uneventful so she knows she will get through it, they will just have a general introduction and a look through to these East Asian companies participating in this event. Moreso, the coming days will be different; for the first week, these companies will have their seminar relating to web development together with projects they prepare for the participants. These projects will have a short course unit that the participants can enroll to for two weeks, and finally for the last week, a mini job fair will be held.

The convention center is big, it is a three-storey building with three exhibition halls, one for each floor. The event is on the ground floor so Mina found it easily, she walked to the hall revealing ten partitioned spaces occupied by companies and a conference hall at the end. She scanned through each as she walked towards the conference at which the orientation will take place. Overwhelmed into seeing much, she wanted to back out,  _ 'shit, how do I do this? Do I need to interact with people?' _ , she said to herself. As soon as she reached the conference hall, the room was already a quarter packed. Avoiding any human interaction, she helped herself by sitting on the far left corner at the back. She observed the staff getting ready and there were at least four different press that will cover the event, more people also started to enter since the program will start in 10 minutes.

~

"To our ever kind and generous gods and goddesses, please give Mina the confidence." Jihyo said with a praying hand as she watched over her human.

"Damn, Jihyo. Stay calm!" Nayeon ordered her.

"Where's Dahyun? She needs to talk to her now." Jihyo backed up.

"Geez, Ji. You chill, okay? Mina's an adult, she can handle that." Now, it's Momo scolding her.

" **Jeongyeon, where is Dahyun?** " Jihyo turned to Jeongyeon, not listening to any of Nayeon and Momo's comments.

"Woman, Dahyun's already there, didn't you see?" Jeongyeon rolled her eyes pointing out Dahyun on screen. It's true though, Dahyun's with her colleagues waiting for the event to start.

"My bad, I was only focusing on Mina. I mean look at her", Jihyo now pointing to her human, "the heavens, she looks pitiful there on the corner, my goodness." Jihyo's frustrated with her kid's life choices.

"Oh look, Chae and Tzu crossed paths!" Sana said, which made the other four shift their eyes on the two humans, "kidding!" Sana teased and held a peace sign.

" **SANA!!** "

"C'mon guys, relax. We want this to be natural so patience is a virtue, right Ji?" directing her comment to Jihyo.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm just worried about Mina, she's unfamiliar with this and experiencing it in a foreign land doesn’t help at all." Jihyo frowned.

"Cheer up, guardian! Our Dubu will make things easier for her and that's a fact." Jeongyeon assured her.

"Oh yeahh! The fallen guardian will save Sana again!" Momo cheered which made the others laugh except Sana, who just gave her furrowed eyebrows.

~

Scanning the conference hall, Dahyun wondered if they were still waiting for more participants. The hall is only half packed considering its size, the hall can accommodate around a thousand guests.

"Is this it?" Dahyun asked Gahyeon, one of her colleagues.

"I think so? I’ve heard the slots are limited and the head only sent half of the applicants here."

Dahyun nodded in satisfaction. Together with her is their reporter and the cameraman who will do the real time covering, while she is there for the journaling of the event. She was assigned to write an article for the first half of the convention. Thinking about it, her two on-going projects have a common denominator, foreigners. She really has no idea how to approach these things if she’s being honest, sure she can speak a little English but still hopes that they can speak her language, they’re in her country after all. She was confident when she decided to research on foreign students because she knew they needed to learn Korean but for this event, it’s a different story.

"Do you think they can speak Korean? My English kinda sucks sometimes." She asked Gahyeon, releasing her stress about it.

"I guess? Basic? Conversational Korean."

"That will do." she replied, sighing.

Before she got consumed by her thoughts, the program started. The emcee introduced the event, the convention aims to spread web development around East Asian countries and its perks to the growing industry of technology. Two companies from each East Asian country: China, Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and Mongolia were presented to the audience. They also mentioned the opportunities that these companies will give by the end of the convention. The orientation only lasted for an hour and proceeded with the tour through the companies in the hall. With that, Dahyun also did her work, she interviewed employees for each company asking for a brief introduction and reason why they participated. She also asked about how they prepared, their goals, and their expectation for the convention. Similar to that approach, she then started approaching participants as she could.

"Hello." Dahyun greeted in Korean. In front of her is a girl, sporting a gray ash blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. She's wearing a white turtleneck fit paired with denim jeans and black boots underneath a black trench coat. Dahyun waited for her response but there was none so she greeted her again, this time in English. She thought maybe the girl is more comfortable with it.

"Oh, I can speak Korean. Not much, though." the girl finally responded.

"Ahhh, finally. My nose's already bleeding shifting from English and Korean." relief with the girl's response, Dahyun replied. "I'm Kim Dahyun, I work for ABC Broadcasting." she extended her arms, asking for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Myoui Mina." Mina returned the handshake.

"Hi Mina, may I interview you for a bit?" Dahyun asked politely, "I promise you, this won't take long." she added then smiled.

"Sure."

~

"Hey Jeong, is Dahyun really that irresistible? First, she got Tzuyu to agree to have lunch with her  **and** participate in her research. Now, Mina?? The super introverted adult I know,  **didn't** hesitate to take part in her interview  **in Korean** ." Jihyo asked Jeongyeon, disbelieving in what she's seeing. 

The other guardians were also shocked and amused at how Dahyun did it. They were all nervous watching the interaction, thinking that Mina would refuse Dahyun's request but now they're relieved that it was the opposite.

"I really don't know how she does it. It's always a surprise." Jeongyeon replied.

"See? I told you guys, it will happen naturally. Just believe in our girls." Sana said confidently. Amongst all, Sana knew best. She may not have watched over these girls in decades, but she has observed them for the past months and knew that all this will be a success (even though there were unexpected things that happened and will happen). 


	7. Eh?

March came fast as Tzuyu could imagine. She spent her days having a routine: exercise, study her languages, read business books, check on their bubble tea shop back home. She also explores around Seoul, finding possible places she can franchise their business and discover Korean foods that's new to her palette. She wanted to continue in the food industry side of business and took advantage of these things that she may use in the future, when she decides to open up again another food business. Today, she took a break from that routine and decided to meet up with Dahyun. Her classes will start tomorrow so she wanted to settle things on how she can help Dahyun since she knew the girl's also busy with the convention thing. The convention's schedule will overlap on her classes, that's why she would like to suggest something to her. Thankfully, Dahyun gladly accepted her invitation since it's also the girl's day-off today and agreed to meet at a cafe by late afternoon.

**_[1 new Kakao notification]_ **

Tzuyu was scrolling through her instagram when she was interrupted by a notification. She assumed that it was from Dahyun, which was right.

**_Kim Dahyun_ **

_ Tzuyu, is it okay if I bring  _

_ along a friend? 👉👈 _

_ Sure :) _

_ Great! See you later 💖 _

_ Okay. See you, unnie (^^) _

~

Chaeyoung woke up fazed, there was constant knocking on her door. She checked her phone, it's only 10 in the morning. It was normal, even early for her, since she frequently sleeps around 3 in the morning. When the knocking stopped, she got back to sleep but then the knocking started again, this time with a shouting voice.

"SON CHAEYOUNG, WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS! IT'S ALREADY EVENING!" It was Dahyun. It's always been like this, they were dorm neighbors back in university, until now but in an apartment. Chaeyoung got up, walked to her door even if it's against her will.

"Unnie, it's only 10." She opened up and Dahyun welcomed herself.

"What do you mean  _ 'it's only 10' _ ? It's nearly noon, don't you have plans?" Dahyun asked her as she sat on a free chair.

"Yeah, sleep." Chaeyoung answered, throwing herself back to bed.

"C'mon, you'll get busy again when your school starts. Let's grab lunch."

"It's too early for lunch."

"We'll have an early lunch, join me shop, then meet my friend."

"Why would I do that?" Chaeyoung got up again and raised a brow.

"Because you love me?" Dahyun said in aegyo.

She threw a pillow on Dahyun, "ew unnie!"

"Nice, I'll take that as a  _ 'yes unnie, I'll join you today because I love you so much.' _ " Dahyun teased, "okay now get ready, I'll get ready too. See ya, bich." Dahyun added before Chaeyoung could say a thing and exited the apartment.

As if she had a choice, Chaeyoung stretched up and proceeded to get ready. By 11 she was done preparing, she chose to go for a casual fit since she's being lazy. She threw on a long-sleeve buttoned midi dress with black tights underneath, paired with a black coat, black scarf around her neck, Dr. Martens boots, knitted bucket hat, her own designed tote bag, and her blonde hair down.  _ Yes, casual fit _ . A knock was heard from her door, she knew it was Dahyun.

"You good?" she opened up revealing Dahyun wearing a yellow-green long-sleeved shirt with a white sweater over it, denim pants, plain white sneakers, nude scarf and beanie, and a shoulder bag.

"Let's go!"

~

The first week of the convention went well and Mina was surprised with that fact. She didn't know she would be able to interact with the other participants, and even with the press. She found new mutuals in Eunbi, one of the participants; and Dahyun, a journalist. This is a big step for her, to actually make friends outside her Kobe radius and with different nationality. Her and Eunbi cling to each other for the whole week, attentively listening to the seminars that were held. They also enrolled in a similar short course from a South Korean company, aiming to improve their web designing with digital marketing. Moreso, she also kept in touch with Dahyun, she just liked the girl's company and also initiated to share her experience to help Dahyun with her content.

It's past noon on a Sunday, the streets in Seoul are busy since it's a work-free day. There were families, squads, couples, and even single individuals like her loitering around. She went out with Eunbi for lunch, had a chat about the two-week short course that will start tomorrow, and then went for a stroll after finishing then parted ways. Feeling energized, she continued to roam around and when she got tired she opted to chill on a cafe she found. She finds herself a seat after ordering and sees a vacant seat at the right side of the cafe. As she approached, she saw a girl next to it looking like the girl's waiting for company. Even though she tried to stop herself, she can't help but to examine the girl, she's gorgeous. The brunette girl is wearing an oversized blue sweater paired with white pants and nude leather oxford shoes. The girl looked at her, bowed then smiled which Mina gladly returned.

~

Dahyun messaged Tzuyu as soon as she and Chaeyoung got out of the bus. 

**Chou Tzuyu**

_ Tzuyu dear, are you at the cafe  _

_ already? We're on our way. _

_ I just got here, unnie. Take  _

_ your time, don't trip. _

She smiled when she read Tzuyu's reply. What a precious angel.

"Why are you smiling?" Chaeyoung asked, she showed her phone as an answer. "Aw she's cute." Chaeyoung added.

"I know right, prepare to be stunned as soon as you meet her."

The cafe was a station away from her place but Dahyun didn't mind. It wasn't that far plus she has Chaeyoung with her, the reason why she tagged her along. She wanted for them to meet, they're in the same age group so she believes they will get along. She also knew Tzuyu needed another friend who can help her, and Chaeyoung is the only option for that. It was still winter so the 10-minute walk from the station felt forever and so when they reached the cafe, the touch of warm air welcomed them.

"Where is she?" Chaeyoung asked. Dahyun searched for Tzuyu and spotted her waving at them, but to her surprise, she saw more. They immediately went to Tzuyu's table to confirm what she's seeing.

"Mina-ssi?" Dahyun asked the girl on the adjacent table.

" **Eh?** " Mina, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu said simultaneously.

~

" **EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?** " the five guardians reacted in unison when they witnessed Mina and Tzuyu's unplanned interaction.

" **NANI?????** " " **MEOYA????** " and now, in their native languages, when all of their girls met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, after 7 chapters!! HAHAHAHHA I guess we're now approaching act 2? How's it going? I made a cc acc, lemme hear ur thoughts ( ͡❛ ᴗ ͡❛)
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/heeypsyche


	8. OT4

Sitting in front of two lovely ladies sure triggered Chaeyoung's gay panic dilemma, even though she's used to it, it still gets her every time. She's still in awe witnessing her friend talk to these girls in full confidence as if not also panicking inside,  _ 'where the fuck did unnie get these hotties' _ , she said to herself, mentally rubbing her forehead.

"Earth to Chaeyoung??" Dahyun called her out from space.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Chaeyoung apologized.

Dahyun narrowed her eyes, leaned closer to her and whispered, "calm your tits, you gay ass".

"I am calm, bich." she whispered back. She heard the two ladies laugh, "are we interrupting something?" the ash gray girl, if she remembered whose name is Mina, said.

"Oh sorry, I just had to tell her to recollect." Dahyun replied then sat up properly. "So as I was saying, Mina here is a participant I met in the convention." Dahyun directed Chaeyoung to Mina, "and Tzuyu is the foreign student we talked about last time." now to Tzuyu. The two girls smiled and bowed at her.

"Hello, I'm sorry for spacing out. I was just a little bit amused a while ago. I'm Chaeyoung, by the way." she presented for a handshake which the two returned. "I'm Dahyun-unnie's friend, I'm a stylist and a student." she continued.

"Student?" Tzuyu asked.

"Yes, I enrolled myself in a fashion school." She replied and received a nod.

"Oh that's why." this time she heard Mina, "your fit, it looks great." Mina commented more.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

"You know Tzuyu?" Dahyun asked Mina.

Both of them shook their heads, looked at each other then laughed.

"I was searching for a vacant seat which was coincidentally next to hers." Mina explained.

"Hmm, great now you know each other." Dahyun said.

The first few minutes were awkward but as soon as the introductions were done they finally started talking, and were all at ease. The two Koreans ordered already and interrogated the two foreigners more, asking about how South Korea's been treating them. The two foreigners shared that they are very delighted with what they've been experiencing, still adjusting but as of the moment, the stay is well.

"So when will your classes start, Tzuyu-ssi?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Tomorrow. Speaking of, Dahyun-unnie about your article?" Tzuyu answered her then proceeded to ask Dahyun.

"Oh right, I'll still be covering the convention this week. I can only start visiting you next week." Dahyun answered.

"It's okay but how can I help you? Do you need weekly updates? I was thinking, I could just write you like a diary or something so you can also work on your other articles." Tzuyu offered.

"Aw, you don't have to. I can just meet you up, you know. But if it's not a hassle to you, it's totally fine." Dahyun said smiling, she also thinks the idea is cute.

"You're doing another article?" Mina asked in curiosity.

"Ah, yes. It's a longer project about foreign students, I'll go with Tzuyu to find other foreign students willing to participate." Dahyun answered.

"How many will you be needing?" Mina asked more.

"For random interviews, maybe a couple, in different year levels. But I'm also planning to follow at least two more for months." Dahyun replied, Mina nodded in satisfaction.

"How about you, Chaeyoung-san? Have your classes started?" Mina asked her.

"Not yet, it'll start next monday." She simply replied.

"Is it hard balancing it? Work and study?" Tzuyu added.

"You have no idea, but it's all good now. Got the hang out of it."

They chatted a little bit more until they realized it's dinner time. The locals asked their new friends if they would like to grab one but settled in taking out a piece of pastry from the cafe. They exchanged SNS accounts, notified to keep in touch with each other, then parted ways. Walking their way to the station, Chaeyoung spoke.

"Ya, unnie. You didn't tell me about Mina-ssi."

"Why you mad though? You like her?" Dahyun teased.

"No, stupid! I was only prepared for Tzuyu, who by the way is fucking tall, so seeing Mina startled my gay ass."

"I wasn't expecting it either, okay? You think I didn't panic, of course I did!"

"Useless gay!" Now she's the one teasing.

"The shit are you saying? I just introduced you to hot foreigners and now you're calling me useless?"

"But you know what, you look cool there." she's now playfully nudging her friend.

"You know I'm irresistible, Chaeng. I didn't choose the cute life, the cute life chose me." Dahyun wiggled her brows.

"Gosh, I'm revoking my compliment."

~

"Wow! OT4 interaction finally happened." Momo cheered.

"Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting it to be that fast but for sure not disappointing." Sana smiled.

"That's good though, Mina will only be staying for the whole convention thing so better make the most of it." Nayeon said.

"I think not? That's why there's a job fair by the end, right? We'll make Mina work here. She may go back home to fix things but you know what I mean." Sana protested.

"That's if she'll take the offer." Jihyo followed.

"Don't be a pessimist, Ji. She will. She's changing slowly, don't you see?" Sana countered.

"She needs more reasons to stay though, just saying." Jihyo noted.

"Sure, we'll give her reasons." Sana smirked.

"Yeah, like make her fall in love in three weeks?" Momo said sarcastically.

"Of course not, we're taking things naturally, right?" Sana answered.

"Then what? Humans are complex, you know." Jeongyeon commented.

"Help me, then. Since everything is altered, we're going to decide on things now altogether." Sana declared.

"You should tell us first, who you matched."

Sana was about to answer but their charm bracelets glowed. The five guardians nodded to each other then teleported to Beijing City, they will have their bi-weekly reports to the main headquarters. As they stood in front of it, they parted ways leaving for their division offices.

~

Tzuyu got home past 7, she showered immediately, buried herself on her bed, and messaged the others informing them she's home safe. It was a fun tiring day, feeling ecstatic about meeting two new people. She still can't believe the coincidence that happened and chuckled as she remembered how she caught Mina staring at her. 

If by chance Mina was really a stranger, she knew she would  **not** talk to her. That was the impression she had with the girl, intimidating. She was even scared that the girl was judging her with the stare she received but really thanked the gods, Mina is a sweetheart. 

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, is a dork. She first thought that Chaeyoung would be on the demure side but she's really as fun as Dahyun, joining the latter's antics. Learning that both knew each other since undergrad, she realized that they will at least share a brain cell. 

Tzuyu can't help but smile, she's grateful that the first people she met are genuinely nice. It will make her adjustment period a lot easier knowing that she can depend on someone who knows everything around.


	9. Gays

**Saturday, 18th of March, year 2023.**

**Week 5 since MiTzu's arrival.**

It's been two weeks since OT4's interaction and since then, they've been keeping in touch with each other. For the first week of Mina's short course classes, she's been hanging out with Dahyun and Eunbi afterwards. But after Dahyun finished her assigned task for the convention, they lay low because Dahyun started doing her own article. Moreso, the following week of classes sailed smoothly, she finished the course yesterday and received a certificate. The job fair will start on Monday, so today she plans on working on her resume.

For Dahyun, after covering the convention, she proceeded in doing her article. She began visiting Tzuyu on weekdays following her and two other foreign students, Shuhua and Elkie's journey through their university life. She also took advantage of the time by interviewing other foreign students. She already had collected a fair amount of information from the three girls and from random interviews, but she felt like it was still not enough for she planned on making the article a series. But for today she'll be editing the first part in order to post it tomorrow.

Tzuyu has 12 units for this semester and only goes to her university twice. She adjusted her routine on Mondays and Thursdays making room for her studies. As per usual, she still manages their business but this time she came into realization to get more experience. She decided to get a part-time job around the city, of course with Dahyun and Chaeyoung's advice. Today, she'll be out in search of a hiring position within food businesses.

Chaeyoung started her school, a week after Tzuyu's. Like how Dahyun predicted, she went on ghosting her friends. But she still made sure to keep up and message their group from time to time. She also finished her portfolio, submitted it to fashion companies, and got a call. She'll be having an interview with them today with the hopes of getting it. If and with heaven's will, she can secure a spot, she plans on finally leaving her current day job.

The events are taking a slow natural phase so everything is just a regular passing day for the guardians, it was their plan after all. When they finished with their last bi-weekky report, which was two weeks ago, they started plotting their timeframe. They used these two weeks to build the four's closeness while also working on their individual doings. Today, they're gathered again in Sana's crib.

"Next week's going to be a madness." Jeongyeon said, lazily slouching on Sana's sofa bed as she bites into her biscuit.

"My kid here, will be the main character huh. A birthday and a job offer." Jihyo added as she entered Sana's living room from the kitchen.

"Sure she is. Goodness, the tension she's giving us on how she'll take it." Nayeon rolled her eyes and went to Momo to rest on the girl's lap.

Momo happily welcomed her and started playing with her hair, "well I think the three will enlighten her so I'm confident she'll stay. Right, Miss  _ Eros _ guardian?" she commented and directed to Sana.

"Of course! Guardians are already pissed at us, asking for all these requests and approvals so this better be supported by goddess  _ Tyche _ ." Sana replied.

They've been submitting requests from other guardians in order for their plans to work. Next week will be Mina's birthday and so is the job fair so they secured a job offer for her. Their request for a celebration ticket was also approved by a  _ Thalia _ guardian that will for sure make the four celebrate Mina's birthday. All they have to do now is to pray to  _ Tyche _ for a good outcome. After all, that's all they can do, human life is already planned by the upper hand. Them as guardians just do these things for humans to have a fruitful existence but if it gets rejected, they have no say on it. They were lucky that their plan on making these four meet and start a new relationship were approved so now, they're making the best of what they've been trusted for.

"And now we'll send more. What has got into Tzuyu? Suddenly wanting to work?" Sana asked Nayeon.

"We all know by now that she can't stay still so why are you even surprised?" Nayeon answered.

"Then there's also Chaeyoung. Do we have fashion gods/goddesses? Should we direct Chaeyoung to them?" Momo jokingly asked, teasing her own human.

"Why are you all kiddos so productive? I can't with these humans!" Sana complained.

"They're adults, what do you expect? Gosh you really should stop matching teenagers so you can relate to adult life." Jihyo playfully said.

"Excuse me?" Sana raised a brow, "I'm not just a hundred percent involved with my past adult matches." she added. "Anyway, how are you all?"

The other four guardians were confused with Sana's question.

"Really? Suddenly?" Jeongyeon furrowed her brows, suspicious of Sana's acting.

"What? I'm just asking!" Sana twinkled her eyes.

"You need something again?" Momo asked.

"Wow, I can't ask how are you now?" Sana frowned.

"Girly, we're like together most of the time." Nayeon said.

"Ugh, nevermind. I won't ask again." Sana pouted.

"Kidding!" the guardians laughed. "I've been in touch with Shuhua and Elkie's guardians since Dubu's working with them." Jeongyeon shared.

They spent their time catching up on their individual tasks while watching over the girls.

~

**✿ TAYLOR SWIFT SUPREMACISTS ✿**

**_Chaeyoung_ **

_ Are y'all busy? Just finished my interview, let's hang out. _

**_[_ ** _ Wow, that's a first. I'm kinda fixing my resume, tho. _ **_]_ **

**_Tzuyu_ **

_ Where are you? I can meet you up. _

**_Dahyun_ **

_ Is editing an article "busy" enough? _

**_Chaeyoung_ **

_ I'll send the loc, Tzuyu. _

_ You can just say no, Dahyun-unnie, Mina-unnie 🙄 _

**_[_ ** _ I can go too but I'm not yet taking a bath, so… _ **_]_ **

**_Chaeyoung_ **

_ TMI, Mina-unnie. _

_ How 'bout you, Dahyun-unnie? _

**_Dahyun_ **

_ Well if you all are coming, might as well join. I also need a breather. _

**_Chaeyoung_ **

_ Great! Laters, babies xx _

**_Tzuyu_ **

**_🤢_ **

**_[🤭]_ **

**_Dahyun_ **

_ See you, baby 😘 _

**_Chaeyoung_ **

_ Tzuyu honey, you should learn romance 🤦🏼♀️ _

**_Tzuyu_ **

_ Aight, changed my mind. I'll just go home. _

**_[_ ** _ Tzuyu! Hahahaha >< _ **_]_ **

**_Tzuyu_ **

_ Stop messaging, unnie. Go take a bath now 😤 _

**_[_ ** _ Join me then hihi _ **_]_ **

**_Tzuyu_ **

_ 🤢😫🤮 _

**_Dahyun_ **

_ I'll join! _

**_[_ ** _ Sure, you're always welcome here 😉 _ **_]_ **

**_Chaeyoung_ **

_ Fucking gays, get out of here! _

~

"Can guardians be gay too?" Sana asked.

"Aren't we already?" Momo answered.

The guardians looked at each other and chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thalia - goddess of banquets and festivities  
> Tyche - goddess of good fortune
> 
> I kinda figured that the time stamps are confusing so I labelled it already. Also, this seemed to be like a filler chap or idk. Just wanna explain further "guardian" things bc y not lol. Maybe I should tag this fic under slow burn hahahahahahah anw, again thank you for readinggggg ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡ 
> 
> f_u_jype. dubchaeng rules!!


	10. Cheers

**Week 6 since MiTzu's arrival**

**Saturday, 25th of March, year 2023.**

Mina had her birthday dinner date alone yesterday so today, she's meeting with her girls. They decided to celebrate her birthday in DubChaeng's apartment, particularly in Dahyun's unit. She requested to just have a chill time with them since she's tired from yesterday's happenings. As soon as she got ready, she made her way to her friend's, but stopped by a store to buy drinks. She navigated Dahyun's apartment and excitedly knocked as she stood in front of a door with her friend's unit number.

"Mina-unnie, welcome! And happy birthday!!" Chaeyoung was the one who opened up for her then hugged her which she thanked and returned the hug, "come, Dahyun-unnie's in the restroom." She welcomed herself.

"Tzuyu?" she asked her blonde friend.

"She said she's on her way." They walked into Dahyun's space revealing a 1LDK unit, similar to her dorm. As they reached the living area, Dahyun got out of the restroom.

"Mina-ya! Happy birthday!" Dahyun hugged her.

"Thank you, Dahyunie." She replied with a smile.

"Should we order now?" Dahyun asked.

"Sure, so we can eat already when Tzuyu arrives." She answered.

They ordered a dozen of mixed-flavored fried chicken, a box of four-cheese pizza, two servings of tteokbokki, and a serving of salad for palate cleansing. While they waited for Tzuyu and their order, Dahyun opened her tv and went on Youtube.

"Let's change things up, let's stream kpop today. Queen Taylor will understand, so any requests?" Dahyun said.

"Hmm?" Mina hummed.

"Well first how are we all feeling? Are we feeling super gay to stream girls or are we feeling generous for the boys?" Chaeyoung commented.

"My goodness, we're just gonna stream why complicate things?" Dahyun rolled her eyes.

"Okay, chill. Mina-unnie, it's your day you decide." Chaeyoung directed her.

"Kinda want to expose myself so let's go with my babies, TWICE!" She said giggly.

~

" _ Ah akkaneun motbadaseo mianhae~ _ " Nayeon sang along, "Sana, your turn!!" then she commanded.

" _ Chingureul mannaneura shy shy shy _ ~" Sana cheerfully followed.

" _ Mannagin jom geureoku mianhae jom itta yeollakalkke later _ ~" Nayeon continued and turned to Momo, "Now, Momo!!"

" _ Joreuji ma eolma gaji ana bureuge haejulkke baby _ ~" Momo sang as she danced then called Jeongyeon, "Jeongyeon!!"

" _ Ajigeun jom illeo naemam gatgin illeo hajiman deo boyeojullae _ ~" Jeongyeon was ready and took over.

"Lead us, Ji. One, two, three, woo!" Nayeon hyped Jihyo which Jihyo went along with as she performed willingly. " _ Cheer up baby, cheer up baby jom deo himeul nae _ ~"

The guardians are laughing along with their humans who were also having a performance. Dahyun and Chaeyoung did the rapping which surprised Nayeon, Sana, and Jihyo, and also Mina who was with the two.

"I sometimes wish we're also humans and be friends with these crackheads." Sana commented.

"You're aware that if that happens our group will bring chaos, right?" Jihyo said.

"It's not that bad, though." Momo replied and chuckled.

~

They were on their 3rd TWICE song when Tzuyu arrived.

"The shit's happening?" Mina opened up for her and asked as she entered. She directly went to Dahyun's refrigerator to keep the cake she brought cool.

"Join us, Tzu! We're having a TWICE party here." Chaeyoung invited her from the living room.

Tzuyu went to her friends who are now dancing to TT which she finds amusing.

"Didn't know you all are ONCEs, huh." She teased.

"Of course we are." Dahyun said.

"Who wouldn't? They're fcking everywhere back in Japan. I was intrigued so I gave it a try." Mina explained.

"Who's your bias then?" She asked the other three.

"Honey, it's nine or none. OT9 best girls!" Chaeyoung said.

They laughed in agreement. As if on cue, Dahyun received a call from the delivery man. She picked her wallet and rushed down to get their food and Mina insisted to join her too. With their unnie's out, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung prepared the table. Few moments passed, the older girls got back and gathered for their mini feast.

"Should I get the cake?" Tzuyu asked.

"Sure, let's sing for Mina first." Dahyun answered.

As the cake was placed on the table, Tzuyu lit up the candle and they sang a happy birthday to Mina. The oldest gladly blew the candle and thanked the girls. They proceeded to eat and talk while TWICE sang in the background.

"So, unnie. I heard your convention thing ended already." Chaeyoung opened up the topic to Mina.

"Yep, yesterday." Mina answered.

"Then? What are your plans?" Dahyun asked.

"Hmm, I'm still thinking about it."

"By  _ 'it' _ , you mean?" Tzuyu wanted a clarification.

"The company I had my short course in gave me a job offer. They're still a small company that's why they said they needed someone like me. Of course, I'm happy and I really did enjoy their course but yeah." Mina said then took a bite of her pizza.

"I think you should give it a try." Dahyun declared.

"Same."

"Uh-huh." The younger girls agreed.

"It would be a waste if you turn it down. Did you?" Dahyun asked curiously.

"I didn't. I said I'll think about it which they accepted, thankfully."

"What's holding you back, then?" Tzuyu asked in confusion.

"Myself? I don't know, I just can't see the idea of me, working here? Maybe I'm scared?"

"Of what? Look, unnie we kinda get it but look at Tzuyu." Chaeyoung said and pointed at Tzuyu which made the latter startle.

"Why is it about me now?" Tzuyu furrowed her eyes to her blonde friend, the older girls laughed.

"What I'm tryna say is that you shouldn't be scared. I mean okay you can be, but it's just in the beginning, okay?" Chaeyoung continued.

"Besides, we're here! You made friends already, are you leaving us now? After all the memories, Mina-ya." Dahyun said, acting hurt and ready to fake cry. The younger girls grimaced on Dahyun's aegyo attempt while Mina giggled. "For real though, we'll help you adjust. Just get that damn job, South Korea needs you!" Dahyun added.

"You all know that I'll still leave if I accept the job, right?" Mina said.

"Eh?" The three answered.

"Of course, dumbasses. I need to process my documents."

"Oh right, forgot about that." Chaeyoung said.

"The company will help, though."

"Okay, is that how you say,  _ 'I've finally decided to accept it' _ ? If so, then go back to Japan now, do your shits, come back, and stay for real!" Dahyun exclaimed.

"Woman, chill. I need to inform the company first."

"Then it really is a yes, Unnie?" Tzuyu's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, right!" Mina said.

The other three cheered.

"Wow, you're easy to persuade." Dahyun teased Mina.

"I know I just needed a push. Good for you, you're my trigger." Mina said then smirked which made Dahyun blushed.

"Stop flirting!" Tzuyu ordered. "Get your drinks, let's cheer for Mina-unnie's job." She added which the other three followed and raised their beer cans.

"For Mina-unnie!" 

"And me." Tzuyu added.

"Why?"

"Found a part-time job also." Tzuyu replied.

"Nice. Then also cheer for me!" This time it's Chaeyoung, "I got an apprenticeship."

"Wooohooo!"

"Let's also cheer for Dahyunie, for successfully covering the convention." Mina said.

"CHEERS TO US!!"

~

The guardians also raised their wine glasses and cheered.

"That was easy." Jeongyeon chuckled.

"They're making our jobs lighter, who are we to complain?" Jihyo said.

"Well then, first of many plans, CHECK!" Sana declared.

"So what now?" Momo asked as she sip her wine.

"Let's enjoy the night first. We deserve this after bugging all those guardians. Which speaking of…" Nayeon said, then looked at Sana, "didn't you promise that we'll limit using other guardians?" she added raising a brow.

Sana avoided eye contact with Nayeon and hid her face with the wine glass she's holding.

"Oh right! Sana-yaaa!!" The guardians came after her and made her run.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sana commanded. "I said we'll ask for help if we badly need it. Don't worry, we're now sure that Mina's staying so we'll all leave it to  _ Moirae _ again."

It's not really a big deal to the other guardians, they just really wanted to play around with Sana. After all, Sana is the reason why everyone's together so it's all thanks to her, for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hearts day!!!
> 
> Just want to share that I won't be updating this week since I'll be finishing my final thesis revision. I just wanna graduate already so imma get this shit done (╯ ͡' ﹏ ͡')╯┻━┻
> 
> Thank you so much to all the readers, I hope Sana will match yall to worthy partners ( ͡❛ ω ͡❛)
> 
> Also don't forget to stream dubchaeng's melody project & love story – taylor's version ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡


End file.
